The Cherry Blossom and the Sand Man
by kira81791
Summary: Sakura has a friend and they both have a crush on each other. what happens when sasuke finds out about it right befor the chunin exams and how Sakura and her new friend Gaara deal with his jealosy. rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Cherry Blossom and the Sand Man

Sakura was about five when her parents decided to take her with them to Suna to visit a friend. When they got there, Sakura's mom took her to the park to play while her dad talked about adult stuff with his friend.

"Sakura, please be careful. I will be watchig you from here, OK?" her mom said. Sakura nodded and ran to the sand box. She started to build a sand castle.

"Watch out!" yelled someone. A ball was coming straight for her face. She covered her face and waited for the pain. It never came. She opened her eyes to see a boy in front of her and a wall of sand in front of him. He turned see if she was all right.

She staired at him for a few minutes. He had crimson hed hair, pale green eyes, and dark rings around his eyes.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you very much for saving me. Whats your name?"

"Gaara."

"Well Gaara, my name is Sakura." She said smiling.

He looked at her while she smiled. She had petal pink hair to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. 'she is really pretty and has a very nice smile' he thought.

"Would you like to build a sand castle with me?"

"I would like that very much." He said making Sakura smile even bigger.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Wow. It's so big. Stay here for a minute." She said and when he nodded, she went over to her mother.

"Mom."

"What sweetie."

"Can I have my camera for a minute. I found the perfict thing to take a picture of."

"Of course." She said handing her daughter's camera to her. Sakura went back to Gaara and the sand castle.

"Can you stand there?" she asked pointing to the spot. He obeyed. 'CLICK' she took his picture and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm righting your name down so I will never forget you. Then next time I see you, I will remember that you were my first friend and you always will be." She said.

"Sakura, hurry up we have to leave now." Called her mom. She stood up and kissed Gaara on the cheek making him turn a deep red. She laughed at this.

"Sorry. That was for saving me today. And this is for being so nice to me." She said and gave him a big hug. And ran up to her mom and dad to leave.

"Sakura, did you have fun today at the park?" her father asked when he was putting her to bed.

"Yes daddy. I made a new friend and I took his picture so I need to develop it tomorrow." She said. The next day, she developed the photos and had it put in two sizes. She kept one in her locket and the other one for the photo album. She swore she would never forget Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura had never taken the necklace off and always kept the picture of him with her. She never wanted to forget about him. What can I say, she had fallen for him in one days time with him. Then one day, on her 12th birthday, she was with her team and she was thinking about him. She was in deep thought and thinking about how he might look like now.

"Oi! Sakura! You hear me?" asked Sasuke from behind her. She had once thought he was a cute and cool guy but now she thinks of him as a cold cute guy.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." She responded.

"Like what? Do you have a picture of someone in that necklace of yours and that is who you are thinking about?" said Naruto.

"What! NO! Why do you say that?"

"Because every time you go into deep thought you hold onto that necklace for dear life. So?"

"Its just a picture of a boy from a long time ago. Nothing big."

"Hey look. A guy who wears make-up! HAHAHAHA!" said Naruto.

"Naruto."

"What are you makin' fun of me for, squirt. I hate people like you."

The man took Naruto by the collar and lifted him off the ground. Then a rock hit him in the wrist and he dropped him. He looked to were the rock was thrown and there, perched on the tree in a stoic manner, was Sasuke. He had gone up there when Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Don't mess with my team."

"Why you little…"

"Kankuro, Temari. Quit messing with the locals." Said a voice from the tree. He was hanging upside down and that was when she new that her 12th birthday was going to be a good day.

"Gaara?" she asked.

"Sakura." He disappeared into a puff of sand and reappeared in front of her. "is it really you?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in 7 years. Since my birthday. Actually, it's kinda freaky that we haven't seen you in exactly 7 years. Funny huh?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Who is it, Sakura?"

"This is Gaara. He's the one in this locket."

"Come on. We have to train. Sakura, meet me in the park under the cherry blossom."

"OK. See you later."

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Dani has to give me back my manuscripts back for all my stories. Anyway. Hope you enjoy and I will try my best to get the next chapter up very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura walked to the park an hour after the encounter to find Gaara sitting under the tree. She walked up to him slowly and without a sound. He looked so peaceful when he was like that. She stood in front of him and saw that over the years she hadn't seen him, he had grown and looked so much cuter than he had. She decided that he must have fallen asleep (Yes he can sleep in this because it is my story and I say so). She sat down beside his sleeping form and lied her head on his shoulder (it is dark if you were wondering.). he didn't notice and about a half-hour of staying like that, he woke up to see the sleeping Sakura. **'She's hot." **Said Shukaku. 'Shut up. I already know that.' He picked her up and took her to the place ha was staying at while he was here for the exams.

"Mmmm. No. Stop. Go away and leave me alone." She was having a bad dream and talks in her sleep.

"Sakura. Wake up. Your having a bad dream." He said as he shook her. She woke up and looked around. She then stood up and started to walk to the door.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep on you didn't I? I'll leave th…" he grabbed her wrist and pulled into a hug.

"Don't leave yet. I wanted to talk to you. And to give you this." He took her wrist and tied a blue ribbon onto it. He saw the confusion in her eyes and showed her that he had the exact same ribbon tied to his wrist as well. "As long as you wear this I will never forget who you are. Same for you. I will never take mine off. I-I love you. I have ever since we met. It may have only been one day but you were the only one who had ever shown me such kindness."

"Thank you. And I love you, too." They kissed and then she said "I never told you about what happened to my parents. 2 years after we left, we were planning on coming back to visit again but my parents were killed. That's why I never went back to Suna. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. You were lucky because I started to experience assassination attempts. All that would have happened was you would have been put in danger."

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the first part of the exam."

"OK." They kissed and she left.

"Sakura. Hey." Said Naruto. Him and Sasuke had a talk about how he hates the fact that she is so friendly to the outsiders.

"Hey Naruto. Hey Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Come on. Let's go in." said Sasuke coolly.

When they got in, Sakura automatically started to look for a mesh of crimson red hair. She found what she was looking for a maneuvered through the different people until she found him.

"Hi." She said as Sasuke and Naruto came up behind her. They had followed her and were going to get a shock.

"Hi." Said Gaara and he pulled her into a hug. Naruto and Sasuke's mouths dropped to the floor as they saw this happen. Then she went and kissed him and that topped the icing on the cake. They fell back and got up pulling her away from him. He was shocked that they pulled her away and let them.

"What was that all about?" asked Sasuke.

"Him and I have known each other since we were 5 and we have been in love ever since. Got a problem with that? 'Cause I don't care." She said coldly as Sasuke got all pissed of.

"Yes, I have a problem and I'm not letting him have you." Sasuke said.

Talk about good timing because just then, the Procter for the first part of the exams said to find our seats. And as if luck was on her side, Gaara and her sat next to each other. And as if something was wrong, he notices that she looked behind her to find Sasuke glaring at her. He glared at him for it and then Sasuke looked away first.

"Good luck." Said Gaara.

"Good luck to you too." Said Sakura.

"Sakura! Come on! We have to meet Sasuke at Ichiraku." Said Naruto after the exams were over.

"Can Gaara come too?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. Just hurry up." He answered.

"Come on Gaara."

"Hn"

"MMMMMMMMMM! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" said Naruto.

Want to know what happens next? REVIEW! Sorry for it being so short. I will try and make the next chapter longer.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

They got to Ichiraku and met Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting and sipping some tea (yes yes it is tea. I'm making it completely ooc and I don't care. Hahaha) and didn't look up when he saw them coming in. he noticed that Gaara was holding Sakura's hand and that's when he got the perfect (and completely stupid) idea of how do make her his own.

"Sakura, may I speak with you in privet please?" asked Sasuke.

"Whatever." She said. He then got up and pulled her out of the restaurant and down the street to his house. Gaara followed but from way far behind so Sasuke didn't feel his chakura.

Sasuke pulled her through the door and into his home shutting and locking the door behind him. He then through her to the ground and turned around. She could tell that he was pissed. He turned around again to face her.

"What is it with you and Gaara. You seem to be very close after only a few days." He said.

"I've actually known him for the past 7 years. I met him on my 5th birthday. We were friends ever since. And I don't like you anymore or ever really liked you in the first place. So stop trying to get me 'cause it ain't happening. So go take a flying leap on the nearest bridge. (My mom's idea. Hahaha )" she aid coldly.

"…" Sasuke was stunned and speechless s the first one to ever turn him down to what he wanted. (He's such a spoiled brat.)

"So you have never had a point in life were you didn't get your way, huh? Well you will never have me. EVER!" she said getting up and going to the door.

He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. He then said, "if I can't have you then I will make it to were you have to take me." And he started to kiss her neck. She struggled to get free but it wasn't working. He tore her shirt off and just as he was about to go for her bra, Gaara showed himself. And man was he PISSED. He came in, tore Sasuke off of her and beat the shit out of him. He then grabbed Sakura who passed out when Sasuke hit her during the fight and he said to Sasuke, "If you ever try anything like that again, I will kill you and it will be with the permission of the Hokage. Don't ever come near her again." And with that said, he was gone in a swirl of sand. He then appeared in the hospital and had them help her while he went to the Hokage and told him what happened.

About an hour later, Sakura woke up in a hospital bed very confused.

"Sasuke hit you while we were fighting and you had a concussion. I brought you here. I also talked to the Hokage and he said that he would take care of Sasuke. Are you OK?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for helping me. I thought I felt you chakura near by. You followed didn't you?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to get hurt because I had a feeling he was going to try something as stupid as that. You can go home in the morning. But until the, get some rest. You were out cold for 3 days." He said.

"OK. Than you, Gaara. I love you." She said as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you, too." He said when he knew she was asleep. He starred at her for the longest time and then Naruto came in.

"She went back to sleep I see. I heard everything. You two really care about each other don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You can go and train for a little bit now."

"I'm going to stay right here. I'm not leaving her alone with Sasuke out there."

"I'll be here. You need to train for the other part of the 2nd exams. (They took the first part of the 2nd exam without her. Thought I forgot about that didn't you?) I'll watch and protect her from him if he shows up."

"I'll know if he is here. I'm going to leave a little sand here. Keep her safe. And don't let him near her."

Now that's a boyfriend who cares. See if the damned Uchiha will try anything in the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on a lot of homework (NOT) I'm just working on other stories too so my train of thought has been disappearing lately. Hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Disclaimer: do not own but would like to. THEY TOLD ME TO DO IT!

Next chapter is for those of you who have read all my chapters and loved them. Thanks for all the great reviews. And yes, I know. I made Gaara very, very ooc. And I really don't care. I like him this way.

She woke up to find Naruto next to the bed. He looked like he was going to pass out. He had been there for three hours and had not been sleeping well in the first place. He noticed that she was up and put on a big fox grin.

"Hey. You're up. You fell asleep when Gaara was here and I told him to go and train so he will be ready."

"Oh. Nice to see you, Naruto. What did they do to Sasuke since what happened?"

"He got off with a warning. He tried to come in about an hour ago but I locked the door and told him to go away. Gaara would kill me if I let him in."

"How would he know?"

"He left sand here. So he will be here in 5…4…3…2…1…" a swirl of sand came and Gaara appeared. "He's been doing that every time it looked like you were about to wake up."

"How are you feeling?" asked Gaara.

"I've felt better. Naruto, can I talk to Gaara alone for a moment?"

"Sure. I'll be by later. They said they will keep you for the night."

"See you later." And with that, Naruto left.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Did you know why he did what he did?"

"No. I didn't hear the conversation."

"It was because he couldn't have me. But what I'm afraid of is that when you leave after the Chunnin Exams, I will have to go without seeing you for a long time again. I don't want to lose you. Not like before. I don't want to have to wait 7…" he cut her off with a kiss as she started to cry. He really did hate to see her cry.

"I know. I don't want to leave after it either but I will have to. So lets make the best of the month I have here before the next Chunnin Exam part and think about it then. Promise?"

"Promise. Just please don't leave me alone tonight."

"I won't."

"Will you lie down with me?"

"Sure." And they both fell asleep.

Naruto came back an hour later and saw them like that but to his surprise, Sasuke was standing outside the window and was very mad. Naruto went up to him and started to glare t him.

"What do you think you are doing here. Leave or I'll wake Gaara up again and he can kick your ass again." Said Naruto in a hushed tone.

"Oh will you know. I only want to know if she is OK."

"She is fine, no thanks to you. Now beat it."

"So rude. Go away Baka."

"Don't call me that. I'm not the one who almost raped someone now am I."

Just then Gaara woke up and was furious and as he got up to go at Sasuke, Sakura woke up and screamed.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!"

"Fine. But just remember I will have to be near you for we are on the same team. And I promise you I will have you." And with that, he disappeared.

"Naruto, when I am gone, I want you to take good care of her and not let him near her." He said to Naruto in a low voice so Sakura couldn't hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

Ok heres the deal ppl. I been really busy this year with my classes and takin honors cl;asses that I haven't been able to update any of this and im really really really sry. So wat ima do is try and start my next chapter in a notebook and type it and post it if I have a chance every Tuesday. If u don't like im sry but that's wat I have to do.thanx for bein so nice


End file.
